Fated to love you
by Angelscry217
Summary: Brittany Pierce is the only remaining heiress to one of the highest earning company. This is the story of how she prove herself to be worthy of the company and of Santana's love. Please read and review :D


**Hi.. So, here I am with a new story. This story is actually based upon my favorite Korean drama, Oh Pil-Seung, so yeah, I decided to write it, BRITTANA style..! and can I just say I miss watching Glee and I can't believe they ripped off SANTA BABY from that episode.. WTF is wrong with them? But enough of my ramblings, on with the story.., ENJOY..! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any thing**

* * *

><p><em>New York,<em>

_A city of ten million_

_In there, _

_10 million stories written everyday_

_10 million lives buffeted by fate_

_Fate becomes destiny_

_Maybe becomes certainty_

_Love burns brightly one minute_

_And cools the next without reason_

_And suddenly you're face with farewell…_

* * *

><p>Santana tightens her grip upon her jacket as she waited patiently sitting in the bench on the street of New York. It is getting pretty late and cold too, but she can't even bear in her mind the idea to leave. 'She is just stuck in the traffic' or maybe 'she really has a very good reason why she is late' things or reasons like that, resonated inside her mind as she made up an excuse for her girlfriend.<p>

Okay, maybe she looks dumb right now or a loner or an emo to the people walking down the streets that night but she didn't care. As long as she has her love she couldn't care about anything at all. She loves Tina and Tina loves her too so what if she looks dumb right now? She is happy and that is all that matters. She is actually planning to take this relationship further. She is ready to replace their silver promise ring with another one but has a diamond in it; she just needed some more time to accumulate the money she needs.

For Santana, it is all perfect, after all, it is rare to see Santana sappy, sweet, and all that shit because well, she is rarely like this and there are only a few people on earth that has the privilege to see that side of her. To many, she is a cunning conniving bitch, but to the people that know Santana, she is sweet, a little bit stubborn and that she is definitely fragile. Her family and few friends had always known that Santana may be a little bitchy but that is her way of showing love and besides they know that her snarky comments are made just for fun and that she doesn't really mean it all.

So when they all finally able to convince the Latina to drop her not healthy lifestyle of one-night-stands, they are all happy because well, it took them a lot of effort and now Santana is happy with an Asian girl named Tina, they are happy as well but still there are doubts in their relationship, and that is because Santana is definitely fragile.

Santana saw Tina's car as it sped down to where she sat and as Santana eyed the way Tina's door opened to reveal Tina, she can't help but think of how lucky she is to find a girl like Tina for she is pretty, sexy, sweet and for a bonus, she is rich, not that Santana is taking advantage of that fact.

She pulled Tina for a kiss but is surprised to feel Tina won't kiss back and after a while, Santana reluctantly pulled away, scrunched her forehead as she asked, "Is there a problem, babe?"

Tina just looked at her for a second and locked eyes with her as she said in a serious tone, "Santana.." and then Santana, could see the guilt in her eyes as Tina shifted her gaze towards the left.

"I… This won't work out" Tina said

"What are you talking about?" Santana questioned.

"Our relationship, Santana, we should just break up" Tina answered

"W-why? Did I do something wrong?" Santana again questioned as she fought back the tears that threatened to spill out of her eyes.

"It's not you. It's me. I found someone else" Tina said as she looks at Santana

"What?" Santana managed to say

"I'm sorry. It's just that we aren't really made for each other. You deserve someone much better than me" Tina told Santana, feeling guilty.

"I am just one of your playthings, right?" Santana asked with hurt in her eyes.

"I… erm.. yes-no-yes.. at first you are, but then I found out that you are really sweet and cool and then I get a little bit serious too.. but then, I found Mike and he is really… He made me complete so, I uhh, I love him Santana, so I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you like that" Tina explained

"Hmmm" Santana smirked even though tears prickled on her eyes as she thought 'Karma's such a real big fucking bitch, maybe this is the payment for all those girls whose heart I broke'

After a while Santana said, "You should just go, Tina"

"But – I ah – " Tina argued but she was cut off by Santana's harsh tone as she said, "Just go, Tina"

Reluctantly, Tina made her way to her car and sped off to the heart of New York.

Santana, on the other hand, stood right in her place as little by little tears spilled out of her eyes. She can't help but think about what Tina had said, "It's not you. It's me". 'Fucking cliché" she thought.

Santana willed herself to be strong, after all, she should have been numb by this feeling now – loneliness, abandonment and rejection. Hell, she'd been through this since she was a child so now she could feel the wounds she so forcefully tried to heal, opening again and with the sudden turn of events, she could feel that wounds getting deeper, cutting through her heart like it had done, many times before.

* * *

><p><em>And just when you think <em>

_Everything is over,_

_Another fate enters your Life_

_In the least expected way_

* * *

><p>Miles away from where Santana stood, a black Mercedes sped down the street with its driver half asleep and drunk.<p>

The black Mercedes with plate number XXX is now speeding with a dangerous speed of 160 km/s and when another car suddenly made an appearance on the curve of the street, the black Mercedes jerked to its side spinning dangerously until it turned over.

Pain shoot throughout the driver's body as blood began to ooze from her wounds. Her blonde hair was now soaked with scarlet blood and her otherwise soft skin was now bruised and was now adorned by fresh deep wounds.

She could hear the ambulance' or was it the police' siren go off but the driver cannot take any more pain as she slowly closed her tired eyes and then, life left her.

* * *

><p>A ring suddenly cut out the silent atmosphere of the Pierce household.<p>

Julia Pierce, a blonde woman on her early 40's stood up to answer the phone. "Hello" she respectfully said. And after the person on the other end of the line said that the driver of one black Mercedes car with plate number XXX, is dead, tears began to stream out of her eyes.

* * *

><p>Minutes later, Julia Pierce stood in front of Sue, her mother-in-law and chairwoman of one of the highest earning company in the country and in the whole wide world.<p>

Julia is still crying after the phone call which announce that her only daughter, Ashley Pierce, the driver of black Mercedes with plate number XXX is dead after an horrific accident in one of the streets of New York.

Sue Sylvestre-Pierce balled her fist as she steadied herself after the announcement of Ashley's death. She forced her eyes to not shed a tear as millions of thoughts swam across her complex mind.

"Al, take care of the funeral and make it simple." Sue said and she took a pause before adding, "Summon the executives. The woman who was to be appointed as the president is now gone, we must come up with a plan".

"But, isn't it too soon? Perhaps we should discuss this topic after the funeral, madam?" Al tried to reason.

"We should not waste Time. Now, I'm tired. Leave me alone" Sue answered.

Al Motta looked at Sue for a while, registering her orders. Al had known Sue better than anyone. How could he not? He is beside Sue all this time. Sue is the only one who had genuinely helped him. Sue rescued him when he was sure he was going to die because of hunger. Sue rescued him when he was being bullied by the others. Sue had helped him when his wife died and when he had almost gone crazy, so in return he promised Sue his loyalty and basically his whole life and for this loyalty, Sue had not only helped him but also his family. Sue made sure that Sugar, his only daughter is taken good care of, so when Sue asked him to summon the executives that night of sorrow, Al can only nod in reply and do as he was told.

* * *

><p>An hour later, expensive cars lined on the Pierce residence and professional men and women had seated themselves as the meeting began.<p>

Terri began to cry hysterically although everybody can see that she is just faking it as she said her monologue "Oh, what a tragedy this is. I grief for the dead but my heart belongs to the grandmother who just lost her only grandchild. Oh, Charwoman Sue, what a tragedy this is..!"

"Enough, Shrew"Sue said rather forcefully to stop Terri from fake crying.

The moment Terri had finished crying; Sue added with a stern voice, "I summoned all of you here because of the accident. Now we must determine the action to be done for the void my grandchild's death has created"

"But isn't it too soon? We could just wait to discuss this until after the funeral is over. What would the people say?" Terri tried to reason, although she is shaking gently due to fear.

"Look here, Shrew. The top post of the company should never be vacated for long." Sue said and then she turned her gaze ahead as she regarded the whole group, "Who here in this room, is more grief-stricken than me? But business is business. If you can't step forward prepare to be killed and crushed upon by your opponents."

* * *

><p>When the meeting is over Azimio and Karofsky approached the Vice President of the company, Terri.<p>

"Come up with the next course of action? Sue hasn't changed even after losing her son and now her grandchild" Azimio said

"But she's a clawless tiger" Karofsky interjected

"We'll be sorry if we underestimate her. I think she will never willingly give up control of the company" Terri said

"And what if she doesn't? The shareholders won't allow an old woman to take up the position" Karofsky laughed

Azimio joined in laughing and said, "It's not as if she has another heir or heiress hidden away"

Terri laughed with them as they she got on her car, already congratulating herself because she thought she will be the next president of the company.

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to all of them, Sue had really another heiress, another blonde with piercing blue eyes just like Ashley Pierce. After the meeting is over, Sue had quickly retired to her room, and told the maid to ask Al Motta to go to her room. Now as Sue looked at a picture of a little girl, with blonde hair and blue eyes, she had made her decision.<p>

Al Motta announced his presence, "You called for me, Madam?"

Sue handed him the photo and said, "She is the last remaining heiress I have. I need you to find her and bring her here"

Al took the photo and read the caption on the envelope it was encased upon. It read:

Brittany S. Pierce

8 years old

Al eyed the envelope more until he caught what he was looking for, "Lima, Ohio" it says and Al knew that it is where he is going to be tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Lima, Ohio<p>

Beiste run after Brittany Pierce, the young woman whom Beiste had adopted since her mother had died when she was eight.

Brittany did not go to College, well, she lacks money and Brittany is not really one who enjoys studying and being to school. In fact, if she isn't the cheerleading captain, she might not have graduated. But Brittany didn't care about that, for all that she wants to do is dance and met her father that she never ever saw even once in her life, although her mother always told her that her father is kind, sweet, a gentleman and definitely a good man, and that is why she is running from the Beiste now, with Beiste's salary on her pocket.

Brittany did not like to steal the said money. In fact she really wasn't supposed to, but opportunity presented itself for her. She actually planned to use that money as she goes to New York, find and meet her father and then she would return here, in Lima, get a job as a dance instructor or maybe a cheerleading coach and return the money to Beiste. Brittany didn't really wanted to steal it but it's just that she really wanted to see her father and Beiste wouldn't let her go and she was begging for it, since she can remember, and besides, Beiste wouldn't mind, right?

Brittany loses Beiste after a while, and when she was sure she did, she run back to their house. Judging by Beiste' speed, Brittany concluded that she has exactly 5 minutes to pack her belongings before Beiste made her way to the house.

Brittany run inside the house but she felt the bundles of dollars and her cellphone in her pocket are slowing her down for a little because of its heavy weight so, she decided to place it in the counter first, choosing to just grabbed it before she walked out of the house. Quickly, she began to run around the house, stuffing her clothes, pictures and other necessities in her bag.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, outside Brittany's house, Rachel Berry parked her motorcycle. It is an old pink motorcycle that one of her gay dads own. Rachel's motorcycle is Brittany's getaway car and Rachel is now here waiting for her to just come out.<p>

Suddenly an expensive car, stopped right in front of her. A man in coat and tie walked out of the car towards Rachel and he introduced himself to her, "Hi. I am Al Motta." Rachel only beamed, doubting the intentions of this man. Then Al pointed towards Brittany/Beiste house and asked, "This is house num. 56, right? I guess this is Ms. Beiste house then."

Eying the man carefully, Rachel can only nod in reply.

Al Motta thanked Rachel as he made his way to the door. Al was about to knock on the door, when it suddenly yank open.

Al stared at the lady in front of her, and then he said, "Hi I am Al Motta. Do you know Brittany S. Pierce?"

Brittany on the other hand, looked surprised with man's arrival and judging by the look of the man, Brittany decided that he is either a loan shark or one of the bank employees where she had loaned. Brittany smirk as she said, "Oh, I know her. I know her so much that it sickens me. But, oh well, she is not here now" and with that Brittany closed the door and run past Al into Rachel's awaiting motorcycle.

Brittany did not intend to be rude but she really doesn't have the time now to talk about her loans or when would she able to pay. 'Bad timing for him' Brittany thought as she hopped into Rachel's motorcycle and then they sped off.

Al shouted "Wait" to them but Rachel and Brittany are in a hurry. After a minute or two, Beiste run towards him. Al told Beiste the reason why he is after Brittany. They climbed Al's expensive car and together, they followed Rachel and Brittany.

Meanwhile, Brittany and Rachel are having a good journey.

"Who was that man?" Rachel asked Brittany

"I don't know. Maybe a loan shark or someone from the bank" Brittany answered

"Oh" Rachel said and then she began to sing some Barbra Streisand song until she was cut-off by Brittany, "Rach, where's the ticket?"

Rachel then pulled out two tickets from her boobs, handed the two tickets to Brittany and began to tell the tale on how she was able to buy it and blah blah blah.. until she was cut-off again by Brittany's question, "Rach, why are there two tickets?"

"Oh, I'm coming with you..! Didn't you hear me say? Are you even listening to me? I just told you" Rachel answered

Brittany frowned at her and stayed silent as Rachel began ranting unnecessary things again. It's not that Brittany doesn't want Rachel's company. It's just that Rachel will just be a burden. Brittany isn't even sure where she would crash at once she got to New York or where she would start looking for her father and with Rachel there, it would just be more difficult and well.., distracting.

They are near the train station when suddenly Rachel's motorcycle decided to malfunction. With that, Brittany saw the perfect opportunity to escape Rachel. She quickly hopped of Rachel's car and kissed her for a second and after that said, "Hey, Rach, take care of everything"

After that, Brittany runs toward the train station. Rachel tried to run after her but like as if luck is on Brittany's side today, Rachel's heels decided to break that moment which gave her sprain.

"Brittany..! Babe..! Wait for me..!" Rachel yelled, successfully making others wince at the loudness of her voice, but Brittany continued running as she was rendered oblivious to the whole world, as the adrenaline rush of finally going on the train to New York kicks in.

"Brittany S. Pierce..!" Rachel is still yelling after a while even though Brittany has already boarded the train.

The train where Brittany had hopped on to had just left when Al and Beiste got to the train station. They saw Rachel still screaming with the top of her lungs and although they are both sure, they might be deaf, they still approached Rachel. Al helped Rachel stand as Beiste invited them both to her house.

* * *

><p>Rachel cried and cried saying things like, "Brittany you baby bitch, how could you just leave me here?"<p>

Al could just only look at her as he assess the situation as he had already found out that the lady whom he had met earlier is in fact the one he is looking for.

"Brittany stole my salary in an attempt to go to New York to meet her father. She maybe a little naïve but she is a nice, sweet and kind child" Beiste stated

"Well how much does she owe you?" Al queried

"It's a total of $ 50, 000. Why? Would you pay?" Beiste asked.

Al looked surprised for a second but asked, "Do you accept credit cards?" But even before Al could even hold out his credit card, Rachel noticed something on the counter. When the three of them took a closer look, they found out that it is Brittany's cellphone and Beiste' $50, 000 stolen money.

* * *

><p>Brittany on the other hand, had just gotten off the train. She was happy, ecstatic actually but that is until she reached down on her pocket only to find out that her money and cell phone is not there. Then she remembered that she had placed it on the counter before she packed her belongings and as the realization that she had forgotten to get it, reached her, Brittany can only sigh in defeat. Now, she is in New York with absolutely nothing except a few clothes, luckily, Brittany has one solution, Quinn Fabray.<p>

Fortunate enough for Brittany she has still some dollars left to call Quinn. She made her way to the pay phone booth and dialed the number Quinn had given her, almost two years ago. A voice picked out the phone after the second ring.

"Hello" the other voice said and Brittany was sure it was Quinn that spoke

"Hello. Can I please talk to Quinn Fabray?" Brittany replied, already beaming, although the person on the other line could not see this.

"Who is this?" the other voice said

"It's Brittany.. Brittany Pierce.. Is that you Qu-?" But before Brittany could have finished that sentence the call got disconnected.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on their coffee shop, Quinn had a looked of terror in her face. Has she heard right? Brittany Pierce? Quinn had met Brittany in Ohio in one of her escapades which her Aunt and Uncle, Emma and Will Schuester do not know.<p>

It's not that Quinn hated Brittany. It's just that she is terrified that Brittany would crash into her home and if her aunt and uncle found out that she has gone to Ohio without telling them, with their money which she had told she will use for some high school project, Quinn would surely be given a punishment, so she hung up on Brittany. Quinn felt bad but Brittany only means trouble and with what is currently happening in her life now, studies and working on their coffee shop, Quinn really does not need another trouble.

So when the phone had rung again. She picked it up for a few second and hung again.

* * *

><p>It is already late and Brittany is still trying to call Quinn, but she always got disconnected. Now she has really a few coins left and she doubt that the telephone line will be working and besides, she is hungry, so Brittany decided that after this umpteenth try of calling Quinn, she will take a break first.<p>

Brittany placed the phone back and just as she exited the telephone booth a body bump on her and with that, her coins landed on the floor. She picked up her scattered coins as she began to talk to that someone who bumped into her.

"Hey"

The woman turned around and gestured to herself as if asking, "Me?"

Now Brittany takes in the sight of the woman. She is definitely drop dead gorgeous with her black hair cascading in her shoulders, brown chocolate eyes under her almost sleepy eyelids, her caramel, clear skin, her sexy body underneath her clothes and Brittany concluded that this woman is definitely her type and she had the urge to kiss this woman senseless and give her all the love in the world. She wanted to strike a conversation with this woman if only she is not reeking of alcohol and did not just so rudely bumped into her. So Brittany said instead, "Watch where you are going. You just bumped into me"

"I did? Bumped into you, Mister?" the woman replied.

Brittany was taken aback, did she just-"You call me Mister?"

"Geez… You are not a mister.." the woman slurred.

"What's wrong with you? Can't you see I'm a woman" Now Brittany is really confused. Sure, she swings that way but does she really look like a man?

"Fine, no need to get upset. I'm sorry" the woman said and she began rubbing squinting her eyes as she said with a sultry voice, "Yep, definitely a woman..! and a hot one too…"

Before Brittany could have replied to that, the woman quickly lunges herself to Brittany and clung to her. Brittany saw the woman inching forward and Brittany did not want her to stop until her lips touched with her natural pouty ones, but before Brittany could succumb to this stranger and/or to her own libido, she was stopped by the thought that getting laid and being broke in her first night here in New York without a house to sleep or even money to buy food is a bad idea, she pushed the woman slightly, very slightly. And since the woman is wasted, with that simple shoved she began to fall on her ass. Now she was literally lying on the floor, on the dirty street in the middle of New York. For some reason unknown to Brittany the woman was able to sleep as Brittany took a few second to compose herself.

Brittany could not bear to leave the woman, God knows, what will happen to her if Brittany leaves her.

"Hey" she called out to the girl. She shakes her, trying to awake her and after about 7 minutes, she sees that chocolate brown orbs peeking. With her dancer strength, she was able to help the woman stand up.

"You're still here?" the woman yelled rather annoyed

"I'm actually trying to help you. Why are you yelling at me?"

"What? Does my voice bother you?" the woman said and after a pause the woman said, "Then just break up with me" and the woman sob while Brittany stood shock unable to reply.

After a while the woman continued, "I'm tired of narrow-minded bitch like you, you know?.. And this isn't the first time I was abandoned.. yeah.., I'll be fine, just walk all over me and leave"

Tears streamed out of the woman's eyes. "GO AHEAD AND HAVE A NICE LIFE WITH ANOTHER WOMAN OR MAN.. YOU BITCH" the woman yelled at Brittany that got the attention of some by passers.

Brittany can only mumbled, "Crazzzyyy" under her breath and when she looked around she can see people staring at her like she really did something wrong.

Brittany wanted to help this woman but decided against it so she said, "Fine, I'm leaving"

"LEAVE..!" the woman spat

"I'm leaving.." Brittany said somewhat unsure.

"SO LEAVE…!" the woman yelled and this got Brittany to turn on her heels, prepared to get away from this crazy but absolutely stunning woman, but before she can take her second step, she heard the woman again, "Hey, WAIT…!"

"What now?" Brittany questioned

"You have to give me my bag" the woman said

"What bag?" Brittany questioned becoming confused with what the woman is saying

"My bag, You Bitch..!" the woman yelled again as she lunged forward to Brittany, grabbing her collar, and although Brittany has the height advantage, the woman was really strong and besides Brittany doesn't want to hurt her so she tried to talk to the woman.

"What's wrong with you? I never took your bag"

"If you didn't take my bag then, who did? You think my bag walked home all by itself?" the woman asked Brittany obviously angry.

"I wouldn't know" Brittany could only reply that. The police officer chose that moment to get into the scene and just as they walk to them, the woman loses her hold of Brittany's collar and told the officers,

"Officers, please help me. She took my bag and won't return it"

Brittany tried to say her side of the story, "No I didn't. I'm really not that kind of woman. I just got here from Lima, Ohio and I have forgotten my money, I can't get a hold of my friend and I'm really starving and she uh- she grabbed my collar too. I never took her bag"

After Brittany's explanation, the drunken woman sobbed rather hysterically while muttering, "My bag… Give me my bag"

…_and this is one of the 10 million stories_

* * *

><p><strong>This is un-beta-ed so I apologize for mistakes in grammar, spelling and anything else..<strong>

**SO what do you guys think? Should I continue this, or not.. If you think I should write more and if you have any suggestion or any violent reactions or questions then, please review.. :D **


End file.
